


The Lights go Out

by sequoia1234



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Daggers, Death, Evil, Fear, Fear of Death, Fiction, Force Bondage, Friendship, Ghosts, Horror, Knifeplay, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, POV Original Character, Science Fiction, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequoia1234/pseuds/sequoia1234
Summary: Sunshine, Rainbows, and ghosts slowly torturing and killing you and your friend. Have fun reading!





	

I was sitting in my room talking to my best friend noraA (nor-A).

All of the sudden all the lights in my room went out.

The phone beeped then died.

The doors locked.

I and noraA were locked into a room that was supposed to lock on the inside. The window didn’t open and the room was pitch black even though it was the middle of the day.

I was holding noraA's hand, but all of the sudden she too was gone she wasn’t there no one was there I was alone. All that I felt was someone breathing on my shoulder.

The lights went to a light level lower than ever before, but as my eyes adjusted I saw that I was still in my room and everything was there in the same place, everything that is, but noraA she had knives going all through her, her skin was all removed,but she wasn’t bleeding, I could tell she was in pain, but she was still breathing, she was still alive, but only just.

She tried to scream, but couldn’t, neither could I. We were trapped and couldn’t speak to one another, the only comfort that we had was that we were still alive; whoever did this didn’t mind if we survived.

I tried the door and window, they wouldn’t budge.

I gently took out the knives that riddled through noraA. I noticed that the knives didn’t make her bleed even though a few should have killed her.

All of the sudden everything goes white and we both lose our sight. we can’t see a thing so we clutch each other even though it hurts her. My head starts to hurt, and as I reach up I felt blood.

**Author's Note:**

> This story ends like this, kill them in your mind as you wish, or save them if you please.


End file.
